A brown hat costs $$11$, and a popular blue necklace costs $6$ times as much. How much does the blue necklace cost?
Answer: The cost of the blue necklace is a multiple of the cost of the brown hat, so find the product. The product is $6 \times $11$ $6 \times $11 = $66$ The blue necklace costs $$66$.